


Possessive Spock 'Verse

by Sunless_Garden



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Felching, Fisting, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Spock, Rimming, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunless_Garden/pseuds/Sunless_Garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of loosely connected oneshots featuring my favorite - possessive!Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Kirk was exiting the bathroom as the door chimed, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. At this time of night, he knew it could only be one of two people - either his first officer or his CMO.

"Come," he allowed, shivering a little bit in the cool air of his quarters. Spock entered the room, standing stiffly with his arms held behind his back in his customary pose.

"Spock," Kirk greeted his first officer with a bright smile as the other nodded his head in acknowledgment. He always enjoyed the Vulcan's visits. "Is there something you needed?"

Spock nodded again, tensely - his dark eyes were focused on the water droplets running down his commanding officer's chest to disappear into the thin white towel wrapped around slim hips.

"Well?" Kirk questioned over his shoulder as he went to his closet to retrieve his uniform.

Spock's eyes were drawn to his captain's . . . lower back as Kirk bent down to pick up his shoes. The towel slipped a bit, and Spock was treated to the sight of his friend's firm buttocks. As well as the bite marks and hand-shaped bruises marking that tight posterior. A low growl rumbled in the Vulcan's chest, and in a moment he had Kirk pushed up against the door to his closet.

"You are bruised. Why did you not go to see Dr. McCoy to be treated?" Spock questioned lowly.

Kirk laughed in surprise at his friend's actions.

"I like the bruises and aches I get from fantastic sex. It keeps me in a good mood for the next couple days because every time I move I get a reminder. And besides, Bones would have just poked and prodded at my ass and laughed at me before sending me on my way," Kirk joked, trying to turn around to face his first officer. The Vulcan was acting very out of character.

"And when did you have this stated 'fantastic sex'?" Spock questioned darkly, strong hands clasping Kirk's wrists together and preventing him from moving.

"Two nights ago. Andy on Starbase 4," Kirk replied flippantly. "Is the question-and-answer session over now? I thought you needed something Enterprise-related??"

"Andy?" Spock growled, ignoring Kirk's other statements.

"Yeah. Some Andorian. He had a great mouth, though I would have preferred if he had used his teeth less. Not a problem most of the time - or should I say on most of my body - but he went a bit overboard in some pretty sensitive places," Kirk stated, rolling his eyes. "Spock, will you please let me go? Did you get infected by some behavior-modifying spores or pick up some weird flu or get voodooed again? You're acting strangely."

Spock growled in response, transferring both of Kirk's wrists to one hand and using the other to pull the thin white towel from his commanding officer's body.

"Oh," Kirk exclaimed, a bit surprised. "Did you want to see me naked? You could have just said so, Spock."

"I am your first officer and your friend," Spock replied darkly. "You are my captain and my friend. But you are also mine, and it is time for me to prove this to you. No other will ever leave marks on your body again."

With that, Spock lifted his wet, naked Captain off his feet and over the Vulcan's shoulder, carrying him over to the large bed before placing him face-down on the covers. "You're going to prove to me that I belong to you, Spock?" Kirk teased. "I don't know - it would take some really great sex to get me to settle down."

"You have never been with a Vulcan before," Spock stated, and Kirk couldn't tell whether that was a promise or a threat. "The average Vulcan is approximately three times stronger than the average human. From our sparring sessions, I have deduced that my strength is approximately 4.2 that of yours."

Clearly a threat. But . . . Also a major turn-on.

"Are you going to use that strength against me, Spock?" Kirk questioned breathily, squirming in his friend's tight hold and rubbing himself against the bedcovers.

"I am going to replace your Andorian lover's marks with my own," Spock informed him primly, before leaning down to nip sharply at his lover's hip.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Golden

Spock burst into the room where he knew his captain was being held, ready to defend his t'hy'la against any and all threats. And then he stopped dead, dark eyes widening in shock.

"C-captain?" he asked uncertainly. Jim scowled at him, rising gracefully from the bed of silk blankets and pillows. Well, as gracefully as he could, considering the circumstances.

"Not. One. Word. Mr. Spock," he ordered. "Get me off this damned planet so I can put some clothes on, get rip-roaring drunk, and forget this ever fucking happened."

Spock nodded once, eyes wide as he took in the expanse of golden skin revealed by the teeny, tiny gold loincloth not-covering Jim's body. "Mr. Spock," the captain said sharply, reminding his first officer that it was not the time to ogle him. That could wait for later. Spock nodded in acknowledgment, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room.

"There is interference in these buildings - we must evade your captors until we reach the beaming site," Spock informed him as he guided his captain through the winding maze of hallways.

Jim knew right away when they were spotted. The guards shouted that "the golden one" had escaped - and so Jim and Spock broke out into a run. Jim did not even want to think about what would happen if the guards caught them. Especially in this stupid get-up the planet's ruler had dressed him in. 

The loincloth was meant for looking pretty while lounging upon silk and jewels - it was certainly not meant for running for your life. Jim felt it immediately when the loincloth ripped, feeling warm air on his penis as the gold garment drops to the ground. He did not even break his stride, continuing to sprint after Spock as his first officer led him to safety. They reached the beam site just ahead of his captors, and as Spock ordered Scotty to beam them up and Jim felt himself tingling with the sensation of transport, the guards entered the clearing - one of them waving Jim's gold loincloth frantically in his hand. He just smirked at them smugly as his atoms began to pull apart.

Jim rematerialized in the transporter room, in front of Scotty, Bones, Uhura, and some ensigns who help work the controls.

Naked.

The ensigns blushed and stuttered, though Jim didn't miss the way the female gazed at his cock appreciatively. The one man had the "bathroom comparison" look on his face, while the other was almost drooling in lust. Bones didn't look to be in much better shape - and Scotty and Uhura appeared to be in shock.

"Are you people just going to stare admiringly at my naked body all day, or is someone going to bring me - I don't know - clothes?" Jim asked scathingly, standing proudly with his hands on his hips. He had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, after all.

"Stare," Bones replied, licking his lips - the perverted doctor. The two lusty ensigns nodded their head in agreement, while Scotty blushed and averted his eyes and Uhura broke out of her stupor to laugh.

Spock pulled his blue science officer shirt over his head in a fluid movement, leaving him in his black undershirt. The next second Jim found himself maneuvred into said science shirt. Spock was not much bigger than him, though, and the shirt barely reached past his ass. Jim really did not see the purpose of it - other than perhaps his first officer staking a physical claim on his body. 

"Do you want to tell us why you were naked, Captain?" Uhura asked, eyes twinkling.

Jim scowled at her.

"They were going to train me to be a fucking pleasure slave," he muttered. "As if I need fucking training."

The petulant tone and the sight of the captain in nothing but his first officer's shirt broke the tension. Everyone burst into chuckles - except for Spock, of course, who was glaring at the lusty ensigns and Bones, in turn. Bones stepped up to scan Jim with the tricorder, nodding when he found everything as normal as could be.

"Well, if everyone's had their bit of fun, I'm going to my quarters to change into my uniform before reporting to the bridge. You have the conn, Mr. Spock. Please get us out of orbit. I'm sick of this goddamn planet," Jim ordered, stalking testily out of the transporter room.

Spock stared after him, gaze locked on where his shirt barely covered that round ass, sometimes riding up to reveal tantalizing teases of bare golden skin. "Mr. Sulu," Spock greeted through the ships intercom. "You have the conn. The captain and I will be unavailable for duty during the next shift. Please pilot us out of the atmosphere and head towards our new coordinates."

With one last glare at the ensigns and Bones, Spock walked stiffly out of the room. There was a moment of silence amongst the remainder of the crewmembers in the transporter room - and then they all burst into helpless laughter.

"They are so going to fuck," the female ensign said matter-of-factly.

The others all nodded in agreement, eyes wide. They knew that the captain and his first officer had an intimate relationship, but neither had ever been so obvious about it. But perhaps Spock saw the logical need to assert his claim over the captain after they had all seen him naked. They could not help but break out into chuckles once again.


	3. Primal

"Fuck, that was amazing," Jim panted as the soft penis was pulled out of him and he collapsed onto his stomach. He scrunched up his nose at the wet spot, and went to get up, but a strong hand on his back stopped him.

"Spock?" he questioned, turning to look at his lover.

"Your anus is leaking, I believe was the term you used on previous occassions," Spock said evenly, eyes rooted firmly on Jim's backside.

"Um, yeah. You did just come in me, Spock. Now let me get up so I can wash all this stuff off me," Jim told him, trying to get up and once again being held down. "Spock - I'm uncomfortable."

"I do not wish for you to rinse yourself of my ejaculate," Spock informed his lover, straddling Jim's knees and stroking strong hands down to the captain's lower back.

"Spock . . ." Jim trailed off teasingly. "Are you being possessive again?"

Spock looked at him seriously. "It is only logical, Captain. If I did not act as such, others would perceive your availability and attempt to act on their desires," Spock informed him primly. "And then I would have to kill them."

Jim let his head fall back to the pillow, shaking in silent laughter at his lover's incongruous mix of emotions and logic. Because it was only logical to be possessive of your lover and kill anyone who wanted to touch him. But Jim's laughter stopped as Spock's hot hands trailed further down to cup and spread his buttocks.

"It is a primitive response to feel pleasure at the sight of my ejaculate in your orifice," Spock told him. "I should remove the temptation and master my primitive responses."

Jim had an awesome comeback on the tip of his tongue, but his brain was scrambled by the hot wet tongue tracing his well-stretched rim. Fuck - Spock was eating him out! Jim moaned, going completely pliant under his lover's possessive ministrations. He felt himself hardening as that strong tongue pressed into his hole, licking up Spock's seed and cleaning him out. Jim actually whimpered as two hot fingers were pressed into him, crooked just right to rub against his prostate once, twice before pulling out.

"I removed my ejaculate, Captain, but I find that it did not remove my primitive urges," Spock told his lover in a low, rough voice. "Now I must replace the ejaculate to achieve satisfaction."

Jim whimpered in response, spreading his legs wide in enthusiastic compliance. Spock could satisfy his primal urges whenever he wanted.


	4. Seductions

"Spock," Jim purred, lounging naked on the bed as his lover sat fully clothed and serious at the desk. "We can do the paperwork later."

"There is no logical reason to delay the completion of this work," Spock responded, not looking up from the PADD.

Jim pouted, though he knew the Vulcan wouldn't see. He slinked off the bed and sauntered over to his lover, placing himself in between the chair and the desk, facing Spock. "There is a perfectly logical reason for delaying paperwork. Your lover wants some attention," Jim pouted again, this time where Spock could definitely see him. Then he promptly climbed onto Spock's lap.

"I was thinking," Jim purred, wiggling and squirming a bit. He managed not to smile as Spock's hands gripped his hips firmly.

"It is dangerous when you think too much, Jim," Spock replied with a straight face. But the captain saw the bit of tease in his Vulcan's eyes, and he smiled brilliantly. God, he loved when he could make Spock show some of his playful side.

"Well, I know that Vulcan's hands are an erogenous zone," Jim trailed off, a bit nervous about what he was going to ask.

Spock just raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'No, duh.' Jim brought his own hands down from Spock's shoulders to caress his lover's long, graceful fingers.

"Well, there's always been something that I have wanted to try, but I never quite trusted anyone else to let them do it," Jim continued, hedging a bit.

He was rarely embarrassed about his needs and wants and fantasies, and Spock often indulged him, but this was a very intimate activity that he was going to be asking for, after all. It would take a lot of trust in order for Jim not to be hurt. So it was a good thing he trusted Spock - body, heart, and soul.

"As Dr. McCoy would say, please 'get to the point,' Jim," Spock prompted, shivering a bit as his lover continued to play with his sensitive fingers. 

His self-control was truly amazing. He doubted any other would have been able to resist when faced with a squirming, naked James T. Kirk. Not that Spock would let anyone else in this situation, ever again.

"I want you to fist me," Jim blurted, snapping Spock out of his possessive thoughts.

"I am afraid I do not completely understand the vernacular," Spock replied, eyebrow raising as he pondered what his lover was asking for.

Jim blushed and let out a long, breathy sigh. Then he visibly collected himself. He was Captain James Tiberius Kirk, after all. And he always went what he wanted. So Jim leaned forward, wiggling a bit more on Spock's cloth-covered erection.

"I want you to lube up those long, beautiful fingers of yours, and ease them inside of me, one by one, until all four of those elegant digits are spreading my channel wide. And then I want you to slather your gorgeous hand with lube, tuck your thumb in, and slide your hand inside me until I can feel it in my throat," Jim purred into a sensitive Vulcan ear, smirking as his lover's hands tightened almost painfully on his hips.

Spock growled - actually growled! - at him, standing up in one fluid motion, supporting Jim by moving those strong hands around to cup his bottom. Jim wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and his legs around that slim waist. He would let Spock carry him around if that's what his lover wanted - after all, Spock was going to give him what he wanted. The Vulcan lowered his lover gently to the bed, stepping back to gaze upon Jim's naked form with lust-filled eyes. Then he opened the bedside drawer to withdraw a large tube of lubricant.

"Hold your knees to your chest," Spock ordered his captain.

Jim's breath hitched in excitement as he obeyed, hooking his hands underneath his knees and exposing himself to his lover's intense gaze. Spock dropped to his knees beside the bed, pulling Jim's body near the edge so his hole was easily accessible. The Vulcan leaned forward to breathe lightly on his lover's entrance, the hot air against his aching skin making Jim tremble.

"Spock," he whined. 

The Vulcan allowed himself a small smirk as he leaned forward to lick around that tiny pink pucker. Jim squeezed his eyes shut at the delicious feeling of that hot, hot wet tongue touching his most private place.

"Mmm," he moaned encouragingly, hands tightening on his own thighs as he attempted to open himself wider for his lover.

Spock pulled back a bit to blow a stream of steady air at the pucker, watching with heated eyes as it twitches alluringly at the sensation. "Please!" Jim demanded, bucking his hips and trying to wiggle closer to that wicked mouth.

How could Spock deny him?

So the Vulcan leaned forward once again, tracing the rim of Jim's hole one more time before plunging in. His lover convulsed as that tongue speared him deeply, Vulcan strength apparent in even this muscle as Spock explored Jim's sensitive inner channel. A few thrusts leave him nearly incoherent with lust, babbling 'yes' and 'please' and 'more' and 'oh god, Spock.'

Spock pulled back, not wanting Jim to orgasm before he gave his lover what they both wanted. He quickly popped the cap to the lube, liberally smearing the fingers of his right hand with the substance as he used his left to pull Jim's buttocks apart and expose the wet, quivering pucker even more. The first finger went in easily, Jim wet and stretched from Spock's tongue. The Vulcan plunged his index finger in once, then twice, before adding the second. He gently stretched his lover on two, twisting and twining and thrusting softly as he stroked Jim's inner flesh.

"Oh!" Jim exclaimed as those two beautiful fingers rubbed against his prostate lightly. "More!"

Spock complied, adding a third finger and watching Jim squirm at the delicious burn. Spock's own penis was aching at the sensation, a sharp burst of pleasure running from his sensitive fingers to his groin at every clench of those tight muscles. He gently spread his three fingers, opening his lover up slowly but surely. Three was usually the most Jim took, as his lover liked the pleasurable burn as Spock thrust his erection inside of him, but two was insufficient preparation if Jim wished to walk the next day. But four - Spock controlled his shudder at the thought of Jim opening up around four of his fingers. 

He used his left hand to apply more lubricant, and then he tucked his smallest finger in closer with the other three and slowly squeezed them past Jim's sphincter. Jim moaned, and Spock's eyes shot up to watch his lover's face contort in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Do you wish to continue, Jim?" Spock asked seriously, ready to stop at the slightest show of hesitance from his t'hy'la. 

"Don't you dare stop, Spock. I order you . . ." Jim's growl trailed off into a moan as Spock rubbed up against his prostate once more.

Spock's eyes returned to Jim's anus, stretched wide around four of his long fingers. He took pleasure from his lover's slick, tight channel as his sensitive fingers thrust and scissored and rubbed and stroked the sensitive inner tissue. And as Jim said before, Spock's hands were an erogenous zone. He was gaining as much pleasure from this as his squirming, panting, perspiring lover, though Spock had more control over his expressions of pleasure.

But Jim - Spock's breath caught in his throat as he looked upon his lover.

Jim had no shame. He had no reason to shame. Jim was so beautiful, writhing on Spock's fingers, long legs held tight to his smooth chest as his full lips opened to pant and moan and whimper. Spock wanted nothing more than to unbutton and unzip his Starfleet-regulation slacks and thrust his erection into that welcoming channel.

But Jim wanted his thumb. No, Jim wanted his entire hand. So Spock continued stretching him until he felt that his lover was ready, adding more lubricant to his right hand, and carefully - oh so carefully, he didn't want to hurt Jim - tucking his thumb into his palm and pressing forward. Spock watched as Jim's body swallowed his four fingers and his thumb, sucking them in greedily until Spock's entire hand up to his wrist was inside that smooth, slick channel.

"Ah, Spock!" Jim panted, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. "I need . . . I need more. Lube up your wrist."

Spock's eyes widened in unmistakeable shock, though perhaps most humans would not have even noticed the gesture. The Vulcan looked as impeccable as always, fully dressed with not a rustle of fabric or piece of hair out of place. The only things that betrayed the first officer's activities were the large bulge in his slacks and his hand, wrist-deep in his captain. His naked, writhing, sweating captain - demanding that Spock give him more.

"Jim, I do not wish to hurt you," the Vulcan replied.

Jim's bright blue eyes opened to meet the brown of his lover. He managed a small, comforting smile - almost ridiculous, considering his position. "You won't hurt me, Spock. Just make sure you use a lot of lube," Jim encouraged, panting.

Spock searched his lover's gaze, finding nothing but love and affection and trust. And lust - a lot of lust. But no fear or apprehension. So Spock nodded, emptying the tube of lubricant as he smeared it liberally along his wrist and forearm. And then he watched in awe as his wrist popped past his lover's tight ring of muscle.

"Spock!" Jim shrieked, head thrashing back and forth. "God! I can feel you in my throat."

Spock could not stop his shudder as Jim clenched tightly upon his hand, the sensation beautifully sweet and intimate.

"Jim," Spock whispered back, bring his left hand forward to stroke his lover's straining erection.

That was all it took. Jim exploded, shrieking and screaming for the whole ship to hear, had his quarters not been sound-proofed. His erection throbbed and twitched, shooting his release all over his stomach and chest. The overwhelming sensation of his lover's channel clenching down in release, milking his hand, made Spock ejaculate inside his Starfleet-issued slacks.

"Spock," Jim said dreamily after he came down from his high. "That was amazing."

"Indeed," Spock replied, gently pulling his arm out of his lover.

"Wait!" Jim panted as Spock got to his wrist. 

Spock stopped immediately.

"Are you injured?" he asked worriedly, looking down at where they were connected. He did not see blood, but that was not a guarantee that Jim had not torn something. That he had not torn something inside Jim.

"No," Jim answered with a fond smile. "I'm amazing, I told you. I'm just - really sensitive. Give me a second or two."

Spock waited for Jim's nod before gently extracting his wrist and hand and fingers from his lover's channel.

"Come up here, and I'll suck you off," Jim offered cheekily. "I don't think I could take being fucked right now."

"There is no need, Jim," Spock replied stiffly.

His lover frowned as he finally dropped his knees from his tight grip, wincing as the blood rushed back into his limbs. "You didn't get hard, Spock? I thought for sure you would enjoy this," Jim stated softly, upset that his lover had not been as into their play as he had been.

"Jim," Spock trailed off, embarrassed. "I achieved an erection, but I am no longer in such a state."

Jim frowned in confusion for a second, before a large, cocky smile spread over his beautiful, flushed features. "Spock, are you saying that you came from just your fist in my ass?" his lover questioned teasingly.

Spock rose from his knees, towering over his sated lover. "Indeed," he replied dryly. "As you pointed out earlier, my hands are an erogenous zone."

Jim's eyes locked on the noticeable wet spot on the front of his lover's slacks.

"That was naughty of me, making you come in your pants," Jim breathed, blue eyes glancing up at Spock fetchingly through dark blonde lashes. "Maybe you should punish me for being so bad?"

But that is a story for another time.


End file.
